Taste of Memories Of The Past Yet To Come
by Stormie Nikita
Summary: Hard to describe....Involves a accident


Swat Kats " Taste Of Past Memories Yet To Come" By: Stormie Nikita 

Chance was driving along the quiet highway outside MegaKat City. Jake sat Shotgun. Turran slept peacefully in the back seat. " What did you think of the movie ?" Jake asked. " Good," he said still staring at the road. Jake knew that stare. " Something's bothering you," Jake said. " I'm thinking," Chance said. " About what ?" Jake asked. Chance sighed," What do you think of Turran ? Give me your honest opinon," he said. " She's like you. But not really my type. Why ?" Jake asked. Turran opened her eyes, but still kept herself wrapped up in Chance's jacket. She loved how it smelled. She looked at them, knowing they didn't see her wake. " I like her, not alittle, She's like me as you put it a few weeks ago," Chance said. " Hey it's your life," Jake said. They stopped at a Stop Light. " I just wonder how she feels," Chance said. A noise from the highway ahead got his attention, he watched a jeep full of drunken college kats pass at 100 mph. The light was still red. " CHANCE !" Turran screamed. He looked ahead to see a large diesel coming their way. Chance tried to steer the Explorer out of the way. But with no luck. It hit them right on. Chance felt something break. He heard Jake scream, Turran mumbled something as they crashed. Once it was over Chance felt the pavement near his head. He looked over at Jake, who hung lifelessly by his seat belt. He tried to look behind him for Turran, he saw her bloody hand near his feet. he looked down to see her unconisous and bleeding from a large gash on her forehead. Just as she opened her eyes and looked at him as his closed. " CHANCE !" She screamed. 

Five Hours Later: 

Turran sat besides a comatose Chance, holding one of his hands inbetween the two of hers. She hated to see him like this. He had a fractured collarbone, cracked skull and a few broken ribs and a broken arm in four places. He also had a gash that was stapled closed over his left eyebrow. Jake had injuries just like Chance's. " I wish it was me instead of you. I can't stand seeing you like this," she said in a low tone. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. " You must really care for him," someone said. She turned to see T-Bone. But instead of his usual g-suit he wore a black and blue one. " T-Bone ?" she asked, frightened. " How'd you find out ?" " It was on the emergency band," he said. Turran sighed," That solves my question," she said. " Here I'll take you home," T-Bone said. " Thanks," she said. She got up and followed T-Bone outside. They got into the TurboKat and jeted off. Turran stared out the window from Razor's seat and sighed. She missed Chance already. What would happen if he died ? She could never tell him how she feels. She closed her eyes and tears ran down her face. He dropped her off on her roof. She waved goodbye and she walked down the stairs to her apartment. Once inside she leaned against the door and started to cry a river. She walked to her answering machine, still crying, and pressed her message button. Her machine told her she had no messages. She then sat down on her couch and watched the phone. After two hours of that she fell into a uneasy sleep. She woke up to hear a constant tapping on her balconey door. She got up and opened the door. " Is anyone there---Mmpph!" she exclaimed as somekat gave her a deep kiss. She pulled herself away and saw T-Bone. " What was that for ?" She asked. " I've always wanted to kiss you," he said. She noticed something odd about one of his arms. It was cyberinc. " Who are you ?" she asked. " I'm T-Bone, but not the one you know yet," he said. " Yet ?" she asked. " I come from the future," he said. " How far ?" " Thirteen years." " My God." She walked towards the ledge. " I'm here because my past self is in danger. If he dies I die," he said. She looked at him and her jaw dropped. " It's not possible," she said." You can't be Chance." T-Bone reached up and pulled off his mask. Sure enough he was Chance. And there was a scar above his left eyebrow. Turran hissed and slapped him. He rubbed his smarting cheek. " HOW DARE YOU! " she screamed. " Storm please," he said. " STORM ?!!!! Who is Storm ?" she still screamed. " It's what you go by in my time," he said. She sighed and looked up at him. " Storm is my middle name," she said. " My mother gave it to me because I was born during a storm." " I never knew that," he said. She sat down on the table top. " How do I treat you in the future ?" she asked. " Your wonderful to me," he said, sitting down next to her. " You and I ...nevermind." " I'm guessing either married or close to it," she said. " Close," he said, taking out a pic from his suit. Storm looked at it. There was a she-kat with blond bangs and dark brown hair with hazel eyes. She wore a grey silvery gown with a black shrug. A tall older Chance stood next to her. He wore a black tux. " Do I really look like that ?" she asked. " Yes, I Love her," he said. " How do you feel in this time ?" she asked. " It's not my place to tell you what your yet to learn," he said. " Alright," she said. One of his wrists flashed. " T-Bone here what's up ?" he asked as he pressed the light. " It's Razor come back to the Hanger," Razor said. " Roger," he said. Turran gave him his mask and helmet. " Do I ever find out my past ?" she asked. Chance pulled on his mask and helmet. " I can't tell you that," he said. " I can't let you know too much about the future." Turran sighed," I know," she said. 

T-Bone put his arms around her and gently sweezed her. Turran closed her eyes. She then pulled herself out of his hold. He gave her a kiss on the cheek then jumped off the balconey. Turran ran to the edge and found him on his delta pack. She then walked inside and closed her balconey doors. She went into her bedroom and glanced at her photo covered mirror. Her face was visible she stared at her pretty nose and soft hazel eyes. Her dark brown hair was falling out of her bun. She pulled it out and watched her long hair fall onto her shoulders. She needed to change it. She went into her bathroom and got her hair cutting shears. She looked into the bathroom mirror and took one curl of hair and cut it close to her chin. She contuntied till all her long hair layed on the floor in a heap and her hair was up to her chin. She looked at her reflection and smiled. Her hair looked cuter that way. She brushed her hair then sat down on her couch and went to sleep. 

The Next Week: 

Turran sighed as she watched Chance lay in his bed. She was able to get him onto home care. The nurse sweuzed her shoulder as she walked past her and out of the room. Turran gently caressed Chance's hand as she watched his eyes move beneath his eyelids. " What do you dream ?" she thought to herself. She yawned and lyed her head on his arm. She drifted off to sleep. She didn't feel him stir. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at her pretty sleeping face. He put his hand on her head. She looked up at him sleepily, then her eyes got big. " Chance!" she exclaimed happily. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. " Hey I need air Turri," he said. She let him go and smiled at him. Her eyes watered. " I didn't know you cared," he said. " Your my best friend Chance," she said " That's why." He gently hugged her. She smiled again, and the nurse came in and smiled even wider. She and Turran started to remove Chance's wires and IV. He sat up and popped his back. " How long was I out ?" he asked. " Four weeks," she said. " Too long," he said. " Yeah," she said. " I'll get you some clothes unless you like dresses." " I don't," he said. She disappeared into the other room and came back with some dark khaki carpenters, a white long sleeve v-neck and a dark blue button up. " This's bad you know my style," he said as he pulled off the gown. Turran looked away. " Hey I am wearing boxers thank you," he said. " It's not that, well, I didn't want to catch myself staring," she admitted. Chance laughed," You stare at me ?" he asked. She turned around to see him in the carpenters and working on the v-neck. She swallowed the lump in her thoart. " It would probably help if I had modesty wouldn't it ?" he asked. " That would help," she said. He pulled on the v-neck and tied the button up around his waist. " How about a walk ? Summer is nearly here," he said. " Sure," she said. They started to walk out when the nurse stopped them. " I have to check your heart and breathing Mr.Furlong," she said. Chance sat at the kitchen table and she checked it out. " Your amazingly healthy," she said. " I'm like that," he said. He got up and streched," I'll probably become a Insomina case now. Slept so much," he said. " That happens alot with coma cases, so beware," the nurse said. 

Moments Later At The Park: 

Chance and Turran walked silently along the sidewalk. Turran's short hair waved in the wind with Chance's hair. " I like your hair," he said. Turran put a hand to her hair." Thanks, I got upset by your coma and did it," he said. Chance stopped and looked at her. " Why ? I'm just a lonely mechanic you know," he said. " Maybe not to me," she said beneath her breath. He pulled her to sit at a bench. She sat down and sighed. Chance leaned forward and set his elbows on his knees. His arm brace peeked out of his sleeve. Turran watched his short hair get played with by the wind. " Why did you decide the name T-Bone anyways ?" she asked. " What???!! " he said looking at her. " I know," she said. " Your future self told me." " Future self ?" he asked. " Yes. He and Jake of 13 years in the future. They've been staying at the salvage yard," she said. " That's amazing," he said, sitting up. " But annoying." " How's that ?" she asked. " I'm probably a dick," he said. She laughed, " The opposite. He just like gave me a werid kiss then left," she said. " Did you ask him about us ?" he asked. " Yes," she said. " What did he tell you ?" " I can't tell you something that you have yet to learn." " Sounds like something I'd say." Turran sighed and smoothed back her hair. He looked at her and she looked at him. " Your thinking of something bad aren't you ?" she asked. " Not really," he said. " Just wondering If I kiss the same as him." She smirked at him," You'll never know," she said. " That's what you think," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. She let out a protest. " Your starting to scare me," she said. " I tend to scare," he said. He pulled her even closer and gave her a deep kiss. She protested then returned it. 

)))))-----------((((( " TURRAN ?" a voice far off exclaimed. She opened her eyes and noticed she wore a plastic oxygen mask. Chance was looking down at her with a worried expression. He had some stitches above his left eyebrow and his right arm in a cast. She smiled at him. " How do you feel ?" he asked in a low tone. " I hurt," she said. " The doctor said you got your legs broken in the crash. You've been in a few surgeries to fix them," he said. Turran looked at her braced and swollen legs and whimpered. " How long have I been out ?" she asked. Chance sighed and put one of her hands inbetween his and held it tight. " One month," he said. Turran looked at his hands then at his face. " We need to talk," she said. " I agree," he said. 

The End ? 


End file.
